TSUNDERE
by Alenarez
Summary: Definisi Tsundere; Malu-malu Mau./SasuFemNaru.


**TSUNDERE.**

 **By Alenarez**

 **Sasuke x Naruto**

 **SasuFemNaru**

 **Genre: Romance? Comedy?**

 **Rate: T**

 **Naruto Point Of View**

 **OneShoot**

 **Summary: Definisi Tsundere. Malu-malu Mau.**

 **A/N: Anoo... ada beberapa Hint dari anime-anime lain di sini yang saya pinjem '-' Tapi semoga gak aneh ya xD**

 **Btw, Happy SasuNaru Day (oke saya telat banget :3 )! ^-^**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, Fem!Naru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy's**

 **.**

 **.**

Kau tau dia? Dia.. itu yang tempatnya paling sudut di kelas. Ya! Ya! Rambutr raven mata empat, kau tau? Dia punya aura dingin tiba-tiba. Ha? Kau tak tau? Hei dia bukan Tetsu-kun yang hawa keberadaanya tipis. Dia salah satu siswa populer di sekolah ini. Lokernya selalu penuh isi surat-surat beramplop harum parfum dari penggemarnya, ya hanya saja dia memang sedikit cuek. Ralat, bukan sedikit tapi banyak sekali.

Yang selalu dia pedulikan hanya buku-kacamata-buku-kacamata-buku-kacamata selalu seperti itu. Aku pernah meminjam kacamatanya untuk kucoba saat dia melepasnya lima hari lalu, tapi coba tebak? Padahal belum ada semenit kupinjam, dia sudah murka setengah mati. Ya memang salahku karena asal ambil, dia sampai-sampai tak berbicara padaku empat hari penuh. Walaupun dia jarang bicara, setidaknya dia jawab 'hn' andalannya atau 'dobe'(jujurnya ini panggilan paling menyebalkan) jika aku mengajaknya mengobrol. Mati bosan, akhirnya waktu istirahat kemarin aku melancarkan aksi besarku agar dia tidak bisu-bisuan terus menerus. Aksi apa? Haha... kuambil buku favorit dia dan mengancamnya. Ancamanku seperti ini 'Jika tak mau berbicara padaku lagi, ku bakar buku ini dan ku minum abunya.' Responnya tidak seperti yang diharapkan, tapi rautnya susah sekali dijelaskan mungkin karena ancamanku. Menggelikan sekali, lucu... jika sempat aku ingin mengabadikannya untuk koleksi pribadi- jangan tanya apa itu. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan kami kembali lagi seperti biasa.

Eh, kau bertanya mengapa aku tau segala tentangnya? Hoo... walaupun aku sering di sebut 'Gadis otaku cari mati' aku ini sahabatnya. Dia tetanggaku, rumah kami bersebelahan. Dan kami selalu bersama sampai sekarang.

Ah, aku lupa belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Namikaze Naruto- dan orang yang dari tadi menjadi bahan pembicaraan kita adalah Uchiha Sasuke- kuharap telinganya tak memerah dan panas atau bahkan bersin beberapa kali.

Sekolah kami berada di perbatasan kota Tokyo, Konoha High School. Kelas 2-A, aku dan si Teme (itu panggilan balasan karena dia memanggilku Dobe) itu satu kelas- selalu begitu dari kami kecil. Dan aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa dekat dengan Sasuke- tentu saja keluarganya juga dekat itu jangan ditanya lagi, huh.

Oh, aku punya satu rahasia besar tentangnya.

Pssst- Sasuke itu Tsundere.

.

.

Waktu istirahat kali ini, Sasuke memilih pergi keperpustakaan. Dan tentu saja aku mengikutinya. Di sepanjang koridor, ada aura-aura gelap yang besar sekali di mana-mana. Ini bukan milik Sasuke, tapi juga tidak sebesar aura kemarahan Kapten Levi- dia Kaptenku yang paling hebat, walau tingginya agak kurang- eh. Saat aku coba melihat sekitar, ternyata para siswi dari kelas lain melempar tatapan sinis pada kami- ralat, hanya aku yang ditatap seperti itu. Aku bingung tujuh keliling, mereka itu kenapa? Apa ada yang salah denganku, huh? Tentu saja aku mengabaikan mereka, dasar tidak penting.

Dan di sinilah aku berada, di perpustakaan sekolah kami yang sangat minim siswanya. Hanya ada aku, Sasuke, dua orang adik kelas kami, dan ibu penjaga perpustakaan. Sungguh disayangkan, padahal ruang ini sangatlah luas dan rapih dengan buku-buku. Aku kembali dan duduk di sebelahnya setelah mengambil buku tentang Buah Terlarang- asal ambil, aku tak terlalu suka membaca. Kami diam dalam hening, hanya terdengar bunyi detik jarum dari jam yang menggantung. Lagi-lagi aku mati bosan, bersama Sasuke sebenarnya memang selalu membosankan.

Aku memutar otak, mencari topik untuk bahan membunuh kebosananku. Dan aha, aku punya ide.

"Hoi, Teme."

"Hn.."

Lagi-lagi dia begitu.

"Kau tau Tsundere, tidak?"

"Hn, Tsundere,"

Lihat, bertanya saja datarnya seperti papan ujian ini. Untung aku sedang sabar, jika tidak sudah ku buang dia ke perut Titan sejak tadi.

"Iya, Tsundere. Sifat seseorang yang dingin, keras tetapi kadang bisa menujukan sisi lembutnya. Ya sepertinya kau termasuk."

Aku melempar cengiran terbaikku padanya. Jangan salah, aku ini sedang membuat lelucon. Tapi dia malah memukul kepalaku dengan Kamus Besar Bahasa Jerman. Sial! apa-apaan. .

"Ughh sakit. Ya dasar teme pantat ayam sialan!"

"Jangan masukan aku kedalam kategori segala hal yang ada dalam otakmu. Mengerti?"

"Tapi kan aku mau menjelaskannya dulu, Teme! Kepalaku pusing- aw!"

Belum hilang rasa sakitku yang barusan, Sasuke menyentil dahiku dan menyeringai tipis- rasanya aku ingin melemparnya ke Titan saat itu juga. Dia bangkit dan berjalan ke arah ibu perpustakaan- meminjam buku.

"Diam. Kita kembali ke kelas."

Dan aku kembali meruntukinya di dalam hati. Ku balas nanti kau Sasuke Teme!

.

.

Kamarku memang tak terlalu luas tapi nyaman- tidak menurut orang lain termasuk Sasuke. Tapi aku tak peduli. Deskripsinya,kamarku dindingnya terbalut oleh warna oranye terang dan abu-abu di bagian pinggiran kusen jendela dan pintu, tapi tidak terlalu terlihat karena penuh dengan poster-poster cover dari anime Jepang dan juga karakter tokoh yang aku sukai, jika di jelaskan satu persatu itu akan memakan banyak tidurku Single Bad dan itu memang hanya untukku seorang- di sudut ruangan dekat jendela yang menghadap langsung dengan matahari terbit.

Ada 3 lemari di kamarku. Satu lemari pakaian, yang kecil itu lemari berlaci dengan isi hal-hal pribadi, dan yang paling besar adalah lemari rak buku dengan rak 3 x 5. Yang paling bawah berisi komik-komik dan beberapa novel, yang tengah aku isi dengan minitur karakter-karakter anime yang ku sukai dan paling atas beberapa aksesoris seperti Pedang-pedangan milik Kirito, karet tangan hitam seperti milik Kuroko, beberapa wig warna biru, merah, cokelat, dan ah aku lupa. atau 3D manuver yang karena besar jadi ku simpan di samping rak, dan lain-lain- terkadang itu untuk kepentingan ketika aku ikut event Cosplay biasanya aku membelinya secara online. Aku lebih suka crossover menjadi karakter laki-laki. Dan kadang Sasuke yang ku paksa menemaniku haha. Dan terakhir adalah meja belajar kayu modern di dekat tempat tidur. Aku heran, apanya yang tidak nyaman? Ini bahkan ruangan favoritku.

Banyak teman-teman di sekolah menyebutku gadis yang aneh. Katanya menyukai anime seperti anak kecil dibanding menyukai Grup-grup Boyband atau Girlband dan Dorama-dorama yang sering muncul di tv seperti kebanyakan gadis seumuranku. Tapi aku tak masalah di sebut begitu, selera orang beda-beda kan? Tapi ngomong-ngomong,aku tak terima dengan anime yang katanya hanya untuk anak kecil saja! Coba saja nonton Another atau Boku no Pico, masih mau bilang anime untuk anak kecil?Sini, ku hajar kau!

"Naru-chan, antarkan ini ke tempat Sasuke."

Itu suara ibuku. Ibuku cantik sekali, rambutnya merah bata- berbeda sekali denganku yang pirang seperti ini. Katanya aku lebih mirip Ayah.

"Baik okaa-san, tunggu sebentar."

Aku hanya menarik jaket mantelku dan ponsel. Ini musim dingin.

.

Sekarang aku di depan pintu rumah Sasuke. Rasanya aku hampir

mati kedinginan jika saja Bibi Mikoto- ibu Sasuke tak cepat membukakan pintu.

"Oh Naru-chan. Ayo masuk, kau pasti kedinginan."

"Iya bi, di luar dingin sekali. Seakan aku diikuti oleh Ratu Elsa brrrrr. Untung hatiku tak membeku ya, Bi. Eh ini sup labu, Okaa-san menyuruhku untuk mengantarkannya pada Bibi. Ini bisa menghangatkan badan, lho."

"Haha. Kau ini tidak berubah. Ah, sampaikan terimakasih Bibi untuk ibumu ya. Oh ya, Sasuke ada di kamarnya." Aku dan Bibi Mikoto memang dekat. Terkadang kami bercanda dan beliau selalu menanggapiku dengan sayang.

"Siap! Aku pergi dulu, Bi."

Setelah aku melihat anggukan dan senyuman Bibi Mikoto, aku segera pergi ke kamar si teme pantat ayam itu. Kamarnya ada di lantai dua sepertiku, bahkan jendela samping kamarku berhadapan dengan jendela kamar milik Sasuke. Jadi kadang jika jendelanya terbuka, aku bisa melihat apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

Tokk Tokk Tokk!

"Ketuk dengan benar Dobe! Kau tidak punya tangan?"

Aku mendengar jelas suara Sasuke yang teredam. Aku terkekeh. Dia memang sudah hapal kebiasaanku, mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan kaki. Aku mengendik tak peduli, mencoba memutar knop pintu dan ternyata tak terkunci. Kepalaku terlihat menyembul jika dari dalam.

"Oi Teme, apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Bohong..."

Aku memasuki kamarnya. Aku selalu suka warna kamar Sasuke yang indah- Biru langit. Sasuke terlihat berdiri di depan jendela yang terbuka, biar kutebak.. pasti dia sedang membaca lagi.

Kaki telanjangku menyentuh karpet halus di tengah ruangan. Aku melangkah pelan mendekati Sasuke untuk menjahilinya.

"Doorr!"

Aku berniat mengejutkannya, tetapi malah kesalahan yang aku perbuat. Dia tak terkejut sama sekali, tapi tanganku tak sengaja mendorong sikunya yang sedang memegang buku. Dan bukunya lepas terjatuh.

"Ho! Bukunya jatuh!" Aku melongok ke bawah jendela. Ada perasaan bersalah juga puas di dalam hatiku. Tunggu, tiba-tiba perasaanku tidak enak. Aku menoleh ke samping- ke arah Sasuke di sebelahku. Sorot matanya tajam sekali dan dingin...

"Errr- Teme. Aku tak sengaja. Sungguh!"

Dia diam dan berbalik, menghampiri rak bukunya dan mengambil buku lain.

"Teme?" Panggilku lirih. Dia masih diam. Apa dia benar-benar marah? Masa gara-gara hal seperti itu? Tidak biasanya.

"Teme, kau marah padaku?" Dia masih mengacuhkanku, fokusnya hanya pada buku yang di bacanya.

"Sasuke..." Aku dengan hati-hati menghampirinya.

"Aku akan ke bawah untuk mengambilnya, tapi jangan marah padaku lagi setelahnya ya?" Aku mencoba untuk membujuknya tapi dia malah seperti menganggapku tidak ada.

"Sas-"

"Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku?"

"A-ap- aw sakit Teme!"

Dia bangkit dan mencengkram bahuku. Ada yang aneh di sini. Ada apa dengannya? Suasananya jadi berbeda.

"Kenapa kau selalu menganggu pikiranku."

Aku tertegun. Apa dia bilang? Pikiran?

"Kenapa kau selalu memenuhi pikiranku" Dia melepas kacamatanya dan meletakannya di meja. Aku tak mampu menjawab apa-apa. Lidahku kelu. Aku menatap matanya, manik itu... agak berbeda.

"Kenapa?"

Aku masih terdiam. Tunggu... me-mengapa wajahnya semakin mendekat. Mataku terpejam. Dan mengapa bibirku merasakan sesuatu- tekstur yang kering namun lembut menekanku? Apa ini? Dan mengapa aku membuka mulutku? Ini gila- ini benar-benar gila. Aku pasti sudah gila.

Tunggu... mengapa rasanya gurih? Dan telingaku menangkap sebuah suara yang jauh dan samar seperti...

"Oi Dobe. Oi..." Seperti suara Sasuke.

Aku membuka mataku.

Sosok Sasuke yang tengah menatapku datar- dia masih memakai kacamata! Lalu apa yang ada di mulutku ini?

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Dobe."

Ha? Apa dia bilang?

"Ummmff-"

Sasuke mendorong sepotong roti di mulutku- jadi dia menyadarkanku dengan cara menjejalkan roti ini? Kejam. Dia menepuk-nepuk tangannya yang agak kotor karena remah-remah roti.

"Kau baru masuk, lalu melihat-lihat kamarku dan terdiam seperti patung bodoh. Kau menghayal yang tidak-tidak ya, Dobe?"

Aku terdiam- tadi itu... jadi tadi itu khayalan? Aku mengkhayal tentangnya? Mengkhayal Sasuke menciu- tunggu. Tunggu. Ada apa denganku? Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang mengganggu.

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan tentang Band No Name. Kau tau? Vocalistnya adalah Levi Ackerman."

"Jangan bicarakan padaku."

"Uh.. ya sudah."

Aku dengan canggung mengunyah dan menelan habis roti di mulutku. Aku lihat, dia tengah duduk di kursi belajarnya dan membaca buku. Entah mengapa aku menghampirinya.

"Baca apa?" aku melirik sedikit pada bukunya.

"Filosofi..."

"Oh..."

Suasananya jadi aneh. Tiba-tiba Sasuke bangkit dan menatapku. Aku terkejut. Wajahnya terlalu dekat...

"Kenapa kau selalu-"

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

Ini De Javu! De Javu! Oh Tuhan bantu aku.

Aku refleks berteriak di depannya. Dan berlari keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Ini salah... salah.

.

.

Entah mengapa hari ini aku lesu berat. Banyak hal tak penting yang aku pikirkan. Argghh- sial! Gara-gara si Teme itu. Kemana dia tadi? Biasanya kami berangkat bersama.

"Naruto!"

Seseorang memanggilku. Suara perempuan. Aku berbalik.

"Ah Sakura! Hai!" Aku melempar senyum lebar pada teman seperjuangan denganku. Dia berlari menghampiri.

"Sudah lihat Live Actionnya?"

"Live Action apa?"

"Kau lupa? Itu, Attack on Titan!" Bertanya kenapa aku menyebutnya teman seperjuangan? Karena dia juga Otaku sepertiku, Haruno Sakura.

"Ooh... tidak. Tak ada Kapten Levi, untuk apa aku menontonnya." Tubuhku makin lesu. Sakura pun ikut-ikutan lesu.

"Kau benar. Aku semalam mendownloadnya. Setelah kutonton langsung ku delete."

"Ha? Kenapa?"

Dia menggeleng-geleng.

"Live Action gagal. Gagal... aku bahkan bertahan untuk menontonnya, siapa tau ada sesuatu yang bagus. Tapi ternyata... gagal. Ah aku kecewa berat Narutoooo!" Aku hanya melongo mendengarnya. Syukurlah aku belum sempat mendownload, buang-buang kuota.

"Sabar... aku juga sudah ada feeling LA ini akan beda. Sudah jelaskan karena Kapten dan Komandan kita tidak ada? Huh.. menyebalkan." Pagiku makin muram. Aku menunduk. Namun Sakura tiba-tiba menyenggol lenganku.

"Apa?" Dia menunjuk kedepan.

"Itu si Sasuke..."

Aku langsung menatap lurus. Dia berjalan, berlainan arah denganku. Dan dia telah melewatiku begitu saja. Kejam. Aku menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura aku ada urusan. Nanti pulang sekolah kita pergi ke Event Cosplay oke?"

Sakura berbinar.

"Di mana?"

"Aku dengar di dekat Taman Kota."

"Oke..."

Aku berbalik dan mengejar Sasuke. Langkahku begitu berat, tapi aku terus berlari mengejarnya. Berani - beraninya dia mengacuhkanku, huh.

"Teme!"

Dia berhenti. Dan akhirnya aku bisa menghampirinya.

"Hahh- langkahmu panjang sekali."

Dia membenarkan kacamatanya dan menatapku. "Hn..Kakimu yang terlalu pendek."

"Sial! Kau mau mengataiku pendek, hah?"

Kami kembali berjalan. Rasanya dia tak merasakan apa-apa karena kemarin. Hemmm...

"Aneh sekali. Kau kemarin tiba-tiba berteriak dan pergi begitu saja."

"Ah i-itu..."

"Padahal aku hanya mau bertanya, mengapa kau selalu memakai parfum wangi buah jeruk. Baunya menggangguku."

Otakku seperti kaset rusak. Bodoh! Itu bukan De Javu. Aku tertawa atas kebodohanku. Dia menatapku seperti mengatakan gadis-yang-aneh. Aku tersenyum lebar. Ini melegakan.

"Biar saja. Kalau itu mengganggumu. Tidak usah bernafas agar tak tercium baunya."

"Hn.."

Dan pagi itu, Sasuke kembali memukul kepalaku dengan buku tebal. Sial kau Teme!

.

.

Sore harinya, selepas puang sekolah. Aku mendapat pesan dari Sakura, hah bagaimana ini?

'From: Sakura

Naruto, maaf ya aku tak bisa ikut ke Event Cosplay. Aku ada kepentingan darurat. Aku sungguh menyesal, padahal aku ingin ikut -emoticon sedih-. Maaf ya, mungkin lain kali oke? Oh iya, jangan lupa fotokan Cosplay Akashi untukku. Sankyuuu~~'

Aku berjalan lesu di sepanjang terotoar. Hah, tau begini aku ajak Sasuke untuk pulang bersama tadi. Tunggu... Sasuke? Oh iya dimana dia? Aku mengetik pesan di ponsel pintarku.

'To: Teme no Baka

Kau di mana? Sudah pulang, ya?"

Sudah kuduga... menunggu balasan dar i Sasuke memang menyebalkan. Dia jarang memegang ponsel. Ponselku bergetar. Dia membalas.

'From: Teme no Baka

Belum.'

'To: Teme no Baka

Lalu sekarang di mana? Aku bosan pulang sendiri...'

Sepuluh detik setelah pesanku terkirim. Ada suara bisikan yang jelas terdengar, itu membuatku sontak berteriak.

"Hei.."

"HUAAAAAAAA!"

Aku menoleh, ternyata si Teme pantat ayam. Sial! Kukira siapa tadi. Dia melipat tangan dan menatapku.

"Jangan mengagetkanku!"

"Begitu saja kaget." Sasuke terkekeh, kekehannya itu mengejekku! Awas kau!

Bunyi lonceng sepeda menyadarkanku. Ha? Sepeda? Aku menoleh ke samping. Mataku membulat. Ada sebuah sepeda mendekat ke arahku. Kakiku susah untuk bergerak, jadi benar memang... jika kau melihat hantu dan ingin berlari, kakimu seperti ditahan oleh hantu itu dan tak bisa bergerak. Tapi masalahnya, ini bukan hantu... ini sepeda!

"Awas! Remnya blong!" Seseorang yang mengendarainya berteriak panik. Bagaimana ini?

Aku merasakan tanganku di tarik oleh seseorang. Dan wajahku menubruk dada bidangnya. Apa aku sedang mengkhayal lagi? Aku berada di pelukan Sasuke sekarang! Ini gila!

Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Apa ini?

"Hei Dobe... kau tak apa?" Itu suara Sasuke. Aku mendongak, pandangan kita bertemu. Tubuhku seperti tersengat listrik. Aku terdiam.

"Itu hanya refleks. Bukan berarti aku khawatir padamu, Dobe." Sasuke membuang pandangan. Aku tertegun.

"Teme. . . mengapa ada sepeda di trotoar?"

"Orang itu bodoh. Tak bisa membedakan mana jalan untuk tranportasi dan jalan untuk pejalan kaki."

"Dan. . . mengapa kita masih pada posisi seperti ini?" Aku mengerjap. Sasuke langsung melepaskanku. Aku terhuyung dan nyaris terjatuh, tetapi Sasuke kembali menarikku.

"Hati-hati, bodoh! Kau cari mati ya? Lihat, banyak mobil... kau nyaris saja jatuh ke Jalan Raya."

Aku tersenyum.

"Aku punya julukan. 'Gadis otaku cari mati' "

.

.

Tempat itu ramai sekali. Penuh sesak orang-orang berpakaian kostum karakter tokoh di dalam anime. Ya, aku sedang berada di tempat Event Cosplay dekat Taman Kota- tempat yang rencananya aku dan Sakura habiskan waktu melepas jiwa fangirl. Walaupun Sakura tak ikut, aku tetap pergi dan tidak sendiri, aku bersama Sasuke di sampingku. Yah, dengan sedikit paksaan.

Gila! Aku menyesal tidak ikut! Ugh~~ padahal aku ingin mengosplay Kagamine Rin- itu adalah salah satu Vocaloid favoritku, dan dia punya kembaran. Tapi sayang, aku lupa belum beli kostum. Huh . Tapi tak apa, nikmati saja waktumu Naruto! Yosh!

"Wahh Teme. Ayo kesana! Ada Kapten Levi kyaaa!"

"Itu hanya Cosplayer." Sasuke memutar mata. Aku menarik Sasuke untuk mendekat.

Aku bercakap dengan Cosplay itu untuk meminta foto dan aku menghampiri Sasuke dengan gembira. Aku memberikan ponselku,

"Fotokan kami ya.."

"Apa- "

"Pleasee..." Sasuke dengan enggan memotretku dan Cosplay Kapten Levi dengan ponsel pintarku. Aku membuat pose tegap dengan tangan kanan mengempal dan meletakannya di dada kiriku. Gaya prajurit dalam serial anime Attack on Titan yang sudah ku hafal di luar kepala. Aku menunjukan senyum terbaikku.

"Satu lagi."Aku meminta Sasuke untuk memotretku. Aku pun tertawa bahagia.

Setelah selesai dengan Kapten Levi, kami kembali berjalan. Tanpa sadar tangan kami tertaut, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku lagi-lagi menarik tangannya kesana kemari dengan bahagianya. Aku terkadang meminta seseorang untuk memotret kami berdua bersama Cosplay karakter lainnya. Seringnya aku membujuknya agar tertawa sepertiku, tapi dia tetap diam. Dia memang susah tertawa

sepertinya. Walaupun tak tertawa, minimal aku melihatnya tersenyum sesekali. Senyumku mengembang sepanjang acara.

.

"Haha... aku senang sekali! Aaaaa... terimakasih telah menemaniku Temee." Aku melempar senyum kepadanya. Entah halusinasi atau apa, aku melihat bibirnya tertarik dan membentuk segaris senyuman tipis- tak bertahan selama satu detik lamanya. Aku senang sekali hari ini.

Waktu menunjukan tepat pukul 8 malam. Acara belum selesai. Tapi aku sudah lelah dan puas dengan banyak foto yang telah ku ambil. Aku dan Sasuke duduk di tepian hulu sungai, memang terlihat indah saat petang.

Sasuke beranjak.

"Mau kemana?"

"Mencari udara segar..."

Dia langsung pergi hilang di tengah para Cosplayer.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sasuke, entah mengapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang baru pada diriku. Begini sedikit deskripsinya... Aku, terkadang hatiku-maksudku jantungku jika berdekatan dengannya sekarang jadi seperti sport jantung dadakan. Aku harap dia tak mendengar suara detakan jantungku bila sedang bersamanya. Rasanya aneh, namun familiar. Aku gagal paham perasaan baru apa ini. Aku bahkan menghabiskan waktu berhargaku untuk memikirkannya. Tapi aku sadar, aku melakukan hal yang percuma. Aku memiliki waktu, dan biarlah waktu yang menjawabnya nanti. Aku hanya tinggal merasakan perasaan ini sampai pada ujungnya.

Aku tersenyum menatap aliran sungai yang mengalir tenang, namun tiba-tiba saja sungai itu berubah menjadi satu cup es krim rasa vanilla. Tunggu... Es Krim? Aku menoleh ke samping, Sasuke telah kembali. Dan aku tak menyadari kedatangannya. Dia menyodorkanku satu cup es krim vanilla di depan wajahku, tentu saja aku menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Dia selalu tau tentangku, dia selalu mengerti aku. Hatiku menghangat, dia itu baik... tapi menutupinya dengan sikap yang dingin, pengabai, dan agak kasar. Pada saatnya, Sasuke bisa menunjukan kelembutannya. Aku sering mendapatkannya, walau hanya setipis benang.

"Kau membelikanku Es Krim?"

"Hn.."

"Hihi... Sankyuu."

Apapun alasannya. Aku selalu mengerti Sasuke. Dia tak mau mengakuinya. Dasar denetif. Sudah kubilang dia itu Tsundere.

Kami memakan Es Krim masing-masing dalam diam. Aku sangat menyukai vanilla, rasanya lembut di lidah. Jika aku menyukai vanilla,Sasuke menyukai rasa vanilla cokelat dark. Katanya, dulu dia hanya suka cokelat dark karena rasanya tak terlalu manis. Tapi karena waktu kecil aku tak sengaja menambahkan vanila ke cokelatnya, dia jadi menyukainya, rasanya jadi semakin enak- Ibu Sasuke diam-diam memberitahuku. Aku terkekeh mengingatnya.

"Cih, coba lihat."

Aku menoleh. Dan tangan Sasuke terulur menyentuh sudut bibirku. Oh Tuhan, semoga saja dia tak melihat merahnya wajahku. Jari telunjuknya menampilkan setitik Es Krim vanilla dari bibirku tadi. Sasuke memandanginya.

"Aku penasaran..."

Aku terbelalak, tanpa diduga dia mencicipinya.

"He-hei... kalau mau kau boleh ambil punyaku." Tuhan... wajahku makin panas. Aku punya keinginan mendadak untuk menenggelamkan diri ke sungai sekarang.

"Terlalu manis..." Respon Sasuke.

"Eh? Menurutku biasa saja. Manisnya pas."

"Selera kita berbeda."

Apa lagi ini? Kami bersitatap? Dan ini lama sekali. Sasuke belum juga memutus pandangan kami.

"Aku tak pernah tau, warna irismu adalah Safir." Ternyata Sasuke memperhatikan mataku. Aku tertawa.

"Kau itu jarang memperhatikan orang lain. Aku biasanya memakai softlens cokelat. Iris biru tabu dan jarang disini, kan? Tapi karena tadi mataku sakit jadi kulepas."

"Menurutku, ini lebih indah."

Apa dia bilang? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?

Aku membisu. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Wajah kami begitu dekat. Sampai-sampai aku bisa melihat pantulan diriku sendiri di bola mata Sasuke.

"Hei... kau menyukaiku ya, Dobe?"

Deg! A-apa?

"E-eh?"

"Kau menatapku terus." Bukankah kau juga? Baka Teme!

Aku memutus kontak mata kami, dan beranjak.

"AKU MAU PULANG!" teriakku sekencang-kecangnya. Sasuke menyebalkan! Menyebalkan!

"Lalu, seseorang yang telah menemanimu karena paksaan ini, dibiarkan begitu saja? Bagus sekali." Sindirnya dengan kejam.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Aku berjalan meninggalkannya. Walaupun begitu aku bisa merasakan dia mengikutiku dari belakang.

Aaaaaa... Aku ingin makan keripik dan cocacola malam ini!

.

.

Aku kembali berjalan lesu di sepanjang koridor. Huh, aku insomnia semalaman. Aku bahkan tak sempat memakai softlens. Semoga tak ada lingkaran hitam di mataku. Aku tau mengapa orang-orang dari tadi menatapku begitu. Karena mataku, aku baru pernah sekali ini berangkat tanpa memaki softlens.

"Lihat, Dia pakai softlens biru safir..."

"Memangnya diperbolehkan? Cih... dia cuma cari perhatian."

Dasar orang-orang tidak penting. Jika saja aku sedang dengan kondisi baik saat ini. Sudah ku hajar mereka dan berteriak 'Dengar! Ini warna mataku sebenarnya! Jangan menggosipkan yang tidak-tidak! Bilang saja kalian iri!' dari tadi. Tapi apa daya, tangan tak sampai.

"Naruto!"

Tanpa menoleh pun aku sudah tau siapa yang memanggilku. Seseorang itu menghampiri.

"Ohayouuu! Eh kau tak pakai softlens?" Itu Sakura, dia memegangi bahuku. Aku menggeleng.

"Pantas saja dari tadi titan-titan kecil ini menatapmu seperti itu."

"Yah... biarkan saja mereka." Aku berjalan begitu lesu sampai-sampai aku harus di bantu Sakura.

"Bagaimana kemarin? Kau jadi datang?"

"Humm..."

"Sendirian?"

"Bersama Sasuke..."

"Ciee ciee... ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Apakah sudah ada sesuatu yang sepesial?"

"Kau ini bicara apa... haha. Aku punya foto cosplay Akashi pesananmu." Aku tertawa garing. Aku jadi teringat sesuatu yang yang menyebalkan kemarin. Sial!

"Huwahh! Mana-mana? Cepat kirimkan padaku! Sankyuuu Naruuu~~~"

Aku tersenyum. Sakura, sebenarnya aku pun tak tau. Sepesial?

.

.

Atap sekolah adalah tempat terbaik, kau bisa melihat seluruh pemandangan isi sekolah dari atas sini. Udaranya pun begitu segar. Sempurna!

Huh.. tapi rasanya sepi sekali. Dari tadi aku juga tidak melihat ... Kenapa aku malah memikirkannya? Aishh...

"Aku baru tau kau suka menyendiri,"

He? Itu kan...

"Sasuke!" aku terkejut bukan main. Orang ini sungguh panjang umur. Dia berjalan menghampiri dan berdiri di sampingku. Dia memaki kacamata. Dan tangan kanannya selalu memegang buku.

Kami sama-sama terdiam dan melihat pemandangan di bawah sana. Suasananya tidak nyaman. Aku memilih untuk menoleh ke arahnya.

Deg!

Tertegun, tatapanku terpaku padanya yang juga sedang menatapku. Pandangan kami betemu.

"Terlihat jelas..."

"Apanya?"

"Matamu..."

Apakah mataku ini menuai kontroversi? Kata-kata yang terlalu dramatis.

"Errr yah... aku tak sempat pakai softlens tadi."

"Ya. Begitu saja... lebih indah."

Aku sangat tau watak Sasuke. Dia itu lelaki yang jujur. Lagi-lagi rasa hangat menyebar di dalam hatiku. Apa ini? Bolehkah aku memahaminya?

"Kau... menyukaiku ya?" Sasuke mengernyit mendengar penuturanku.

"Ha? Apa kau bilang?" lalu dia beralih membaca buku yang di bawanya. Apa - apaan itu, aku tak tau wajahnya bisa sedikit merah begitu.

"Hei... aku baru sadar kau ini mirip Midorima-kun."

"Jangan bicarakan padaku."

Aku tersenyum.

Ya, Sasuke itu Tsundere. Dan aku pun begitu. Kami sama-sama Tsundere yang tak bisa menunjukan perasaan kami. Kami sama-sama memiliki waktu.

Dan biarlah waktu yang menjawabnya.

Aku banyak membaca akhir-akhir ini. Bolehkah aku mengatakannya? Di dalam hatiku sendiri?

Ya... aku menyukaimu- bukan, tapi mencintaimu, Sasuke.

.

.

Pagi berikutnya. . .

"Kau tak memakai softlens lagi? Lihat, mereka semakin garang menatapmu."

"Jangan khawatir, Sakura. Aku tak peduli itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena seseorang yang sepesial mengatakan bahwa warna mataku indah. Jadi aku ingin menunjukannya setiap hari."

 **-FIN-**

 **Denetif: Jaga imej/ gengsi.**

 **Tsundere: Berasal dari kata 'Tsun-Tsun' yang artinya sifat galak, dingin, kasar. Dan 'Dere-Dere' yang artinya sifat manja, manis, rapuh. Tsundere adalah tipe orang yang kasar dan dingin terhadap orang lain. Susah sekali untuk mendekati tsundere, tapi kalau sabar menghadapinya, dia bisa baik sekali terhadap dirimu (kalau Sasuke baiknya setengah-setengah kali ya -3-). Sorot matanya tajam dan kalau bicara agak kasar, tapi sebenarnya dia baik.**

 **Sebagian isinya curhatan saya haha :v maaf kalo aneh xD semoga kalian suka...**

 **Alenarez**

 **-pelukcium-**


End file.
